Imagine Me & You
by myfaerytale
Summary: *don't read until you watch the movie* Callie had just married the father of her child, but a new face in her daughter's life will force her to make a touch decision: break a promise or follow her heart. (Calzona endgame) Callie/Arizona/Calzona
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello! It's been a while since I've done a multi chapter fic (and this is most likely going to be done chapter by chapter aha) but I miss Calzona and writing for them and thought this would be something fun to do. Please leave comments and your thoughts. I'd love to know what you think!_

* * *

She slipped on a dress, _the dress,_ that would stretch across half of the aisle when the words 'I do' would fall past her lips. It was tight and uncomfortable and the pure white was too bright for her brown eyes to take in. This dress didn't feel right, _this marriage_ didn't feel right…

Callie flattened the front of the dress. "Mom, I don't think this is-"

"Oh, honey!" her mother ran to the upraised floor and covered her mouth with her hands in complete awe. Her eyes glistened at the sight of her daughter in what she could only describe in her wildest dreams. "You look perfect."

She winced and hid her distaste. In theory the dress was beautiful; it was long and poofy and hugged her curves like they loved her since the day she was born. The veil that nestled cozily in her hair would have made her heart pound...if only the reason she was wearing the dress was to marry the love of her life! But…she was only marrying the father of her child and, while she loved him, she didn't love him enough to marry him.

Yet here she stood, in front of her mother and sister and her best friend with a broken heart and freshly wiped mascara from under her eyes to cover up her drunken escapades the night before.

She avoided her mother's stare, the many mirrors surrounding her—as if they were laughing and taunted her at every chance they could—making each passing moment harder and harder to bear. Her fingers, now balled into fists and digging into her sweaty palms, caused her to wince and let out a breathe she had been holding since her dress had been pulled over her body.

Lucia dabbed at her eyes—quite dramatically—and waved her hand in the air to get a worker's attention. "We're getting this one." Another employee walked by and Lucia was quick to grab the tray of mimosas. "This is the one." she breathed.

Callie knew that her mother's word was final and that no matter what, everything would go her way. That's the way it had been as long as she could remember. It's how she got into this horrid position. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shut her eyes and leapt off the raised circle and straight to the dressing room.

She panted and whimpered and bit her lip. She fought and clawed and wiped at her eyes. This dress, this ugly reminder of where her life was headed in less than a week, was suffocating her and she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"Hey," the familiar voice brought a moment of relief.

"Help me get this damn thing off, Addy." she growled wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Silently following through, Addison took the zipper and ran it slowly down Callie's back; by the time the zipper had run it's course, Callie had turned into a puddle. Her body melded to the floor, her tan skin glowing under the slightly dimmed light in the small space.

"I can't do this."

Awkwardly joining her friend on the floor, Addison lay down and held Callie's hand. "Why _are_ you doing this again?"

Callie sniffled and locked eyes with Addison's. "I-"

"You don't love him."

"I do."

Addison squeezed her hand tighter. "You were with Erica and you two were doing great and now you're marrying Mark? _Mark Sloan?"_

The sound of Aria and Lucia laughing outside made Callie's blood boil. Perfect and quite ironic timing. "Can we talk later? I can't…I can't do this right now." she cried.

Nodding, Addison wiped her friend's tears away and helped her onto her feet. "Alright. If that's what you want." Callie stood in her bra and panties, debating if she should lock herself in the room forever and live out the rest of her days until she turned into dust and never had to worry about anything again.

After a few more sniffles, Addison squeezed Callie's arm gently. "Put on her clothes, Torres." she picked up a pair of jeans from the pile on the floor. "We just have to check out the dress and then we can hit Joe's."

Callie shook her head. "No, I have to pick Sofia up from daycare." she jumped into her jeans and put on her shirt in record time. With a frown, Addison helped out her friend by gently handling the wedding dress and putting it back on it's hanger. "We're having movie night; Tangled. You can always join us?" she asked once her shoes were on.

Addison tilted her head and smirked whilst tapping her chin. "Will there be a bottle of wine with my name on it?"

Digging through her purse until her fingers met her phone, Callie chuckled. "Of course." she did a quick check of her notifications and typed a few messages. "Listen, I can't deal with my mom right now." she reached for the door but Addison blocked her.

"I'm here for you, Callie. Just tell me what's going on and—"

Pushing her friend to the side as calmly as she could,

"Calliope, where do you think you're going?" her mother chased after her.

Callie stopped in her place, her mother looking at her with anger and confusion as she noticed the frantic state her daughter seemed to be in.

Callie wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and forced a cough. "I'm not feeling very good. I'll see you tomorrow at the rehearsal dinner, mom."

She studied her daughter and took note of her flushed skin and sunken, tired eyes. "Callie," Lucia reached out a hand, but before their skin could make contact, Callie left the bridal store with a strut that would leave fire in her wake. Speed walking through the mall, Callie didn't blink once until she was in her car, the engine running her her foot on the gas pedal taking her through the wet streets of Seattle.

Her hands soon found the knob on the front of her dashboard and the beginning notes played by guitar filled the suv much to her distaste once she realized what was playing.

 _Imagine me and you, I do, I think about you day and night—_

"Dammit!" she hit the brake with much more force than she needed to when a streetlight turned red and she growled as the song continued to play. Her hands shook and she felt that if her blood kept rising to her face at the rate it did, she would turn into a tomato.

 _it's only right, to think about the girl you love, and hold her tight, so happy together…_

She took a deep breath and held onto the wheel then counted to ten in her head over and over until the cars behind her interrupted her attempt at calming down with their loud honks. Proceeding to flip the drivers off through the rear view mirror, Callie cut the music off and decided that sitting in silence was better than hearing what could possibly be the worst song to ever exist.

(It wasn't really the worst song, but to someone who was about to marry someone they didn't love right after breaking up with someone they cared about, any love song sounded like venom or kryptonite.)

Minutes passed and rain continued to fall. The flowers were taking every drop they could, flowers blooming around the daycare she could see in the distance. It wasn't until she reached her destination that the sun finally decided it was about time to come out and play. The flowers seemed to bloom suddenly, the daycare surrounded by color and children and laughter and it was almost enough to elicit a smile onto Callie's face.

Almost.

She took a few minutes to relax every bone in her body. She took a moment to let the sun's rays touch her skin and calm the hairs standing on her neck. She took a second to remember who she was going through all this for.

Her daughter. Her beautiful daughter who, at just 4 years old, already taught her so much about love and wisdom and confidence. Climbing out of her car, she approached the yellow building and pushed the buzzer.

" _Name?"_

"Callie Torres." From days and weeks and months of this ritual, she looked up and smiled into the camera. The door clicked, signaling her to open the door and she walked in hoping to see her daughter within the next five minutes or else she would most likely lose her shit.

Tiny bodies let out tiny screams; just before Callie debated clawing her eyes out, a voice rang out and dominated the multiple yelling ones.

"Quiet voices! Quiet feet!"

The kids all stopped running around and wiggled in place. "Quiet or we get no treat!" they all giggled and whispered in unison. They all had their pointer fingers over the mouths and it just might have been the cutest thing Callie had ever seen.

She could see blonde hair bending down slightly to pass out treats, the kids continuing to laugh and shush each other until they were all munching on some gold fish type treat. She spotted her daughter talking to her best friend Zola and decided to lean against the desk in the parallel parent pick up room for a few minutes so Sofia could enjoy her snack.

She chatted with the receptionist until the door leading to the playroom opened. "Mommy!" she held out her arms when she spotted her daughter running towards, looking up to finally see who managed to calm and wrangle a whole classroom of preschoolers.

While her daughter jumped into her arms, she couldn't help but stare at the blonde with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen and a smile that could knock and human being off of their feet. While she stood in awe and wonderment, she had realized that while this woman seemed professional and good with children, she had never seen her before. She raised a questioning brow and after peppering Sofia with a few kisses, set her down and held her hand.

"Sofia's mom, right?"

She rolled her lips. "Yeah, right, hi."

"Arizona Robbins. I'm the new daycare worker. They just hired me today and it was kind of my test to see how I could handle the kids." she nervously looked behind her and gave a thumbs up to Miranda Bailey, a woman Callie actually knew and trusted for the past two years with her child.

"I've seen you standing out here and I was almost worried a stranger somehow got into the building but then I remembered that they have cameras _everywhere_ and that they don't let strangers in." she cleared her throat when Callie still remained speechless. "Yeah, so, Sofia was great! She was very kind and thoughtful and was the best helper anyone could ask for!" she moved her smile towards Sofia so the tiny human could feel validated.

Glancing down and noticing the humongous grin on Sofia's face, Callie let her heart flutter and beat an extra bpm and reached out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Robbins."

"Please, call me Arizona."

Their hands shook and lingered a _little_ longer than what was socially acceptable, but the way Arizona's hands just melded into Callie's left her quite starstruck.

"My parents are getting married." Sofia interrupted. "I'm going to be a flower girl!"

Arizona intent on engaging with Sofia eventually let go of the brunette's hand and knelt down to join the exciting conversation. "Really? I bet you look super pretty in your dress!"

Sofia smiled widely and shrugged her shoulders, because she _knew_ how cute she was. "I do. My mommy told me."

"Well I'm sure you'll do an amazing job."

Callie bit her lip, trying her best to hold in the smile that would split her cheek if she let it out. "She is pretty good at throwing flowers." she mentally smacked herself. That sounded really stupid coming out. Debating on whether or not to make more of a fool of herself and get going, she tugged on her daughter's hand and decided on the latter. "We should really get going. Come on, Sofia."

The two adults waved, Arizona turning on her heel to go back to the room full of children.

"Wait!" Sofia pulled away from her mother and tugged on Arizona's shirt. "Miss Robbins, can you come to the wedding?"

Blue eyes widened. "Um, sweetie, I don't think that's—"

Sofia bounced in place and her voice grew in both pitch in velocity. "Pleeeaaasseeee!"

Callie picked her daughter up and looked at the beautiful, dimple popping daycare teach with apologetic eyes. "We're really leaving now."

Sofia wailed. "Mommy! Pleaseee! Let Miss Arizona come!"

Callie wished her hands were free so she could rub the knot that was quickly forming in her head. "Sofia…"

A cry no one Sofia's size should ever be able to make filled the room, the kids located on the opposite side even gathering around the door to see what all the fuss was about.

"Fine!"

The tears instantly stopped and a smile that was stained by boogers and fake tears replaced the trembling frown.

Callie was close to snapping at the next person who spoke to her, but the ritual of counting up to ten with closed eyes and calm breathes always seemed to do the trick.

"Well…" Arizona said awkwardly. "It was nice to meet you, Ms. Torres. I'll see you tomorrow." she sent a genuine and heart warming smile before returning to tend to the other children and Callie mustered up all her strength to take her daughter to the car without having a break down.

Hours later, Callie found herself with her second glass of wine and chatting quietly with Addison and Mark while her daughter slept soundly on the couch. The credits of the disney movie were rolling and to say today had been a long day was a massive understatement.

"So, are you going to talk?"

Taking a sip of her wine, Callie avoided the question and licked her lips. "Talk to my mom? Well, I just invited someone last minute to the wedding so, yes."

Noticing the bitterness in her voice, Mark decided that putting Sofia to bed was his best option; he loved Callie but he wasn't sure he could take another night full of drunken sobs and complaints while their daughter entertained herself with movies and toys in her room.

"Don't change the subject." Addison chastised. Taking Callie's glass of wine away before getting too carried away, Addison leaned in. "Who did you invite?"

Callie's mind drifted to the blue eyed blonde and she couldn't help but smile. Something about her caused the butterflies in her stomach to awaken, the caterpillars that had slept for quite sometime decided to grow and evolve. "Sofia's new daycare teacher."

"What's his name? Is he hot? Did you invite a hot guy to your wedding?" she whispered loudly.

Callie remained quiet.

"Wait…did you invite a woman?"

Callie let her head fall back against the couch. "Technically Sofia did."

"Sure, okay." Addison mimicked Callie's position. Addison moping in her own single misery stared at the ceiling. "I wish it was a hot guy."

Callie let out a dry laugh and sighed. She needed to tell Addison, tell someone…because lying to Mark and telling him that she wanted to marry him for Sofia, that them two being together would benefit her in the long run—which, statistically, it would—was not the truth. Far from it. "My mother is making me marry Mark Sloan." she deadpanned.

Addison shot up from her position, her jaw close to touching the floor. "Excuse me?"

"I either marry Mark Sloan or they take away my trust fund."

A/N: This is based off of the iconic movie, "Imagine Me & You" but there were be slight adjustments to fit my creative mind and Calzona aha. So! I hope you guys liked the chapter, if you want more please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for all the feedback you all have left me! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

Moving to Seattle from southern California was not what Arizona had planned to be doing this summer. She had enjoyed the sun, the women in bathing suits at all times of the year and especially the coffee shops that lined nearly every corner.

Walking in the rain with her large rainbow umbrella, Arizona wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the rain, but the perfect blend of earth and the cute boots she could always wear was a positive. Arizona entered through the front door, her keys jingling and singing as she removed them from the lock. Arizona smiled when one of her favorite faces came into view. "Hey, mom."

The woman with blue eyes that nearly matched hers and graying hair remained in her seat. Her smile was nowhere in sight, glasses hanging loosely around her neck by stained plastic jewels while her hands busied themselves with thick needles and yarn. "How was your day?"

Arizona hung up her jacket and took a seat on the opposite side of the room. "It was alright. Where's Tim?"

Her mother still avoided eye contact. "He went to get some pizza for dinner, dear."

Recognizing that a conversation was the last thing on her mother's agenda, Arizona got right back up and headed up to her childhood room. She took a deep breath before opening the door, taking in how everything stayed _exactly_ the same since she moved out after her high school graduation. Years spent abroad and semesters spent in tiresome classes, Arizona felt nostalgic and couldn't bring herself to change anything about the bare pink walls—aside from a very enticing picture of Cindy Crawford— and closet filled with rock t-shirts and mom jeans.

Falling onto her bed with a sigh, Arizona couldn't help but frown. The events that led up to both her and her brother returning home after years of thriving in their own lives caused her lungs to burn and tears to invade her eyes.

The death of her father was surprising; he was strong, the strongest person he knew. He basically ate nails and milk for breakfast right after his daily 100 push up marathon while NPR played in the back ground. While she talked to her mother every day, she was distant from her father. His harsh voice and strict rules kept them apart for a lot of her adult life and, while he was okay with her interest in girls, he had a firm hand in all other aspects of her life. Still, when a sudden heart attack landed him in a hospital and dead in the matter of hours, Arizona found herself lost and scared.

After the funeral and the lack of emotion and life emanating from her mother, Arizona decided that moving back home to take care of her mom seemed to the be the right thing to do. It only took 3 days of being unable to get her mother to eat or talk or even shower for her brother to do the same and take a temporary leave of absence from the army.

"Yo, Phoenix."

She blinked a few times and took a moment to gather her depressing thoughts. "Hey, Tim."

"I got food downstairs."

"Okay."

The conversation ended yet her brother remained standing in the threshold of her childhood. She sat up with a pout and slowly started to take the braids out of her hair. "Did you see mom?"

Hands that were once casually shoved in cargo pant pockets now swept through short, dirty blonde hair. Arizona watched her brother make his way towards her bed and sitting next to her with a supportive arm around her shoulders. "At least she's talking."

A few more moments of brother and sister comfort passed before Tim cleared his throat.

"It's been a month. I thought she'd be…I don't know. Happier?" her hair finally free from constriction hair hung just past her shoulders. "I'm worried about her Tim."

Tim looked at her with concerned and narrowed eyes. "How are _you_ doing?"

Arizona thought back on her day, her very busy and child filled day. The kids were cute, as tiny humans always were, and she had a great time getting to know her new co-workers. She was even going out for a girls night with Bailey and Teddy later that week. This job was perfect; set in a cozy part of town, one of the safest neighborhoods she had ever seen and filled with some pretty hot moms. One particular hot might she might add…

"Well, well, well."

It seemed that her thoughts had taken physical form, her cheeks warm and stained with a scarlet red. She licked her lips at the thought of making contact with one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her hair was long, much like the eyelashes that covered dark, chocolate eyes. Her smile, really WOW, and—

Tim playfully punched Arizona's arm with a devilish smirk. "You go to work for one day and already find a chick?"

Arizona shook her head, each turn knocking the dirty thoughts out of her head. "She's hot and she's one of the pre-schooler's mothers so nothing is happening. Well, aside from a wedding." she stood up and tried her best to avoid the rest of an unwanted conversation.

Grey eyes went wide. "Okay, getting a date is one thing. But marriage?"

Arizona stopped at the threshold and held her hands up. "Oh my god! I'm not getting married." she spun on her heel and crossed her arms. "I was _invited_ to a wedding."

Tim gave her a questioning look.

"The hot chick."

Tim covered his mouth with a balled fist. "Ouch."

She busied her hands and threw her hair into a ponytail. "Yeah." She had to admit that she had imagined her lips over Callie's almost immediately when their eyes met. She felt as if she could see her entire soul behind those dark eyes. It was electric and when their hands touched, that spark traveled through her whole body with a force that had almost made her knees shake. "I'm mainly disappointed in myself for getting my hopes up." she took a few steps back. "Be my plus one? I don't think I can handle going to a wedding by myself without oogling the bride all day."

"Sure, I'll go with you." Tim got up to stand next to his sister and clapped Arizona on the back. "I think you need to get laid."

Arizona shoved him out of her way and left the room as fast as her legs would take her. "Ew!"

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Robbins." Sofia sang as she bounced into the room.

It was a normal Tuesday morning in Seattle; the rain left behind green grass and dew covered flowers, adults and children lounged at the local parks despite the air being unbearably thick. Arizona wore a yellow sundress that brought out her blue eyes and she greeted the tiny human with a bright smile. "Why hello, Sofia. How are you?"

She looked to see the woman who was starting to take over her mind walk cautiously in the room. It was rare for parents to enter the actual playroom when they dropped their kids off and, by the looks of it, she could tell Callie was one of them. Her hair was slicked back into a ponytail, liner under her eyes and a dark red painted on her lips. She was absolutely beautiful.

But, Arizona checked herself, her thoughts reminded her that she was surrounded by children and that staring at one of the moms with a dropped jaw was inappropriate. She settled for a warm smile where her dimples shined. "Good morning, Ms. Torres."

Callie herself was unable to momentarily control her thoughts, the blonde's hair held back by braids and her sun kissed skin seemed incredibly delicious. "Sofia go play with your friends." she said locking eyes with Arizona.

Sofia stomped her foot. "But mommy—"

"Go." she said in a stern yet soft voice. The smaller version of herself walked away with a huff. Callie, belatedly, looked away from blue eyes and decided that searching for a very important item in her purse—taking a bit longer from shaky hands—was the best thing to do. She removed the card and held it out at arm's length. "Here's the information for the wedding, that's if you're still up to go."

Arizona seemed to almost study the impossibly white envelope and Callie was worried that she would turn down the invitation. "It's okay if you don't want to go."

"No, no, I do." Arizona snatched the object and let her arms fall to her side. "Thank you."

Callie looked down and clicked her feet together. "It's no problem."

Despite the children laughing and screaming around them, a painful silence hung between them. Arizona took a chance by taking a step forward, her hands playing with the edges of the invitation. "D-do you need me to walk you out?"

Callie lifted her head slowly and shook her head. "No, it's okay." she felt as if she couldn't breathe from the electricity that stung her lungs whenever she found herself near the blonde. "It was nice seeing you, Miss Robbins."

Arizona squeezed Callie's arm, the fire that burned at through the tips of her fingers something she didn't think she'd ever get over. "I told you, call me Arizona." and just as quickly, her hand was gone.

Not sure if she'd be able to make it through the next five minutes without throwing Arizona against the nearest toy box, Callie backed away. "Bye Sofia, come give me a hug."

Arizona watched mother and daughter have a moment and she couldn't help but laugh when Callie stumbled out of the room. She looked down at the item and again realized the situation she had at hand. Opening the card oh so carefully, she studied all the details with a sullen look on her face.

"What's that?"

She jumped, Teddy's voice startling her drifting thoughts. "A wedding invitation."

Teddy bent down to briefly tend to a child. "Why so glum?"

Arizona gestured for Teddy to follow her so she could put the invitation in her purse. "Just…why do all the hot ones always taken?"

Teddy's eyes widened, Arizona realizing what she had just said. "Oh, yeah. I'm super gay, like the gayest of gays…lesbianic." she grinned.

"You're not going to try anything are you?" Teddy asked. She had known Callie for a long time, and she had to admit that this wedding with Mark seemed out of the blue. She could recall her being with a woman and the two of them bringing Sofia to daycare almost every morning—but then one day she came alone and the next she announced her plans to marry Mark.

It all seemed very off.

Arizona proceeded to roll her eyes and start getting snacks and activities together while carrying on with the conversation. "Of course not, I'm not a home wrecker." but she was smitten with the woman and she had to admit she couldn't help the urge to flirt.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! Next chapter is a biggie! (both in length and story) Thank you all for being patient, and I will post again as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews :') I will try to post once a week! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was the third Sunday of the June. It was warm, the sun out and shining for this momentous day. The birds were chirping, roses had just come into full bloom and it was the perfect day for a wedding.

"Look how pretty I am, mommy!" Sofia twirled in her purple dress, the basket filled with flower petals flying about. Her hair was in two high raised pigtails, a flower crown adorned on her head.

Callie took note of the paper made petals; two days preceding, Sofia had come home with the beautifully hand made crown in her hands, exclaiming with so much delight that her teacher, Miss Robbins, had made it just for her. She begged and pleaded her mother to let her wear it and, after little thought and thumping of the heart because of _who_ made it, she said yes.

Callie's hair stylist had just left the room, her mother appraising the hair, dress and make up with the biggest of smiles. "Ay, mija," she dabbed her nose with an impossibly white tissue. "I'm so happy. You make such a beautiful bride."

The bride herself held back the urge to roll her eyes. She stared at herself in the mirror—she couldn't help to admit that she did look beyond stunning—then looked over her shoulder, careful not to get any make up on her dress. "Sofia, sweetie, go see your daddy. I'm sure he'd love to see how beautiful you look."

Jumping at the chance to be complimented, especially by her father, Sofia skipped out of the room giggling and beyond thrilled. A soft smile touched Callie's lips and, barely a moment later, her mother came into view.

"I'm glad you made this decision." her mother bent down and placed her hands atop of Callie's shoulder, staring at her through the mirror in front of them. Her lips were pressed tightly together, eyebrows raising. "It was really smart of you to leave that… _woman…._ and decide to marry the father of your child."

Callie suddenly found the her fingers very interesting; she examined each nail, each cuticle, scrutinizing the one little scratch that somehow found it's way to the third finger on her right hand. She refused to acknowledge her mother's words, refused to take part in her manipulative snips.

"Sofia is going to be a very happy child. She'll have her private school covered, college, her own trust fund. You still want that for her, right?"

She held her lips together, the smile that had once graced her face deciding to dance away. A knock at the door sounded, followed by a slow creek as her favorite red head peaked into the room. "Oh my gosh!" Callie shivered when her mother's—unnervingly cold—hands lifted. "You look amazing, Callie!"

"Mom, can you excuse us?"

With a nod, her mother left the room in a slow walk and Callie let her head fall back. "I can't do this, Addy." suddenly it felt as if they were back in that dressing room, suffering in the tiny enclosed space together.

Addison took Callie's hands and forced her onto her feet. "You can still back out of this." she said.

Callie let her head fall back down. "I have to."

"You don't."

"If I want Sofia to have everything she deserves…" she took Addison's hands and decided to sigh in defeat. "This is the least I could do for her. I mean, what's the worse thing about marrying the father of your child?"

Addison let go of her best friend's hands. "Marrying someone you don't love."

* * *

"We're going to be late!" Arizona shouted from the bottom of the stairs. She stood in front of a tall mirror, her blue dress matching her eyes almost perfectly and her hands clasping the final piece of jewelry into her ear. Her phone's alarm went off, indicating that it was time to leave if they were going to make the wedding on time. She was always punctual, never being late to anything in her life and she'd be damned if that streak ended today. "Tim! Get your ass down here!"

Checking herself out in the mirror once more to appraise herself, she silenced the alarm and was prepared to shout again.

"You look beautiful." her mother, speaking on something other than the weather or boring details of her day, looked her daughter over. "You two have fun, okay?"

Sliding on her shoes, Arizona licked her lips and confronted her mother. "You're out of bed today. You've had few conversations with me…" she trailed off to quickly re apply her lip gloss. "How are you doing, mom? I'm—" and just like every other time Arizona asked, her mother tensed and avoided any further progression for a conversation. "Mom, talk to me." she sighed. "I'm heartbroken and so is Tim. We just want to know how you're feeling. You can't just bottle yourself up!"

Pushing a piece of gray hair behind her ear, Barbara Robbins left the hallway and returned to her robotic position on the couch to knit. "Enjoy the wedding, Arizona." her mom dismissed her.

Before Arizona could rebuttal, her brother had finally descended down the stairs. His short and dirty blonde hair was styled, light blue suit covering broad shoulders.

"We need to go." she said through clenched teeth. "I need to get away from her."

Tim sensed the tension, his mother sitting on the couch in the living room just staring out the window while his sister nearly had steam coming out of her ears from anger. "Calm down."

"Is she talking to you? She sure as hell isn't talking to me." she exclaimed pointing at her mother.

"I think you both need some space away from each other." he guided her out of the house, jackets on his arm. "You don't want to be late, do you?" he mocked shutting the front door behind him.

Arizona stomped to the car and, with burning steps, heatedly got in the car and raced out of the drive way.

Twenty minutes later, she pulled up into the church's parking lot to find it packed, Arizona found an empty spot and let her head fall onto the the steering wheel. "I can't believe we're late." As if to humor her, church bells rang loud into the air and doves flew up in the prefect blue sky. "I can't believe I have to watch another hot woman fall into the arms of someone who isn't me." she pouted.

"Let's go, before we actually make a scene." Exiting the car and proceeding to help—or as siblings would call it, forcibly again their will—sister do the same, they sped walk to the church. Heels clicked and clacked and when they burst through the doors, the music had already started and the flower girl dancing down the aisle and clumsily throwing petals to the ground.

Arizona took her brother's hand and, as quietly and inconspicuously as they could, found a place to stand. As luck would have it, Arizona's heel decided that at that precise moment, it would be best to snap. She tripped, grabbing her brother's arm and squealed.

"Oh my god, this can't be happening."

Tim chuckled, his face turning ready from his attempts at trying not to burst out laughing. "Good going, Phoenix."

"Shut the hell up." she stood up as straight as she could and turned to her right. She held in a gasp, the sight before her leaving her speechless. Brown eyes were lined with the most beautiful wings, lips red like an apple—a sudden urge to bite into them causing her to blush…

Callie smiled and her heart, much like her ability to breathe, stopped. She was the most beautiful thing her eyes had ever seen. She could see right through the woman, her eyes revealing something deep and dark and heartbreaking but, before she could decipher anything more, the hold their eyes had broke and Arizona released one shaky breath.

* * *

Her white heels stood still; much like her legs, they were hesitant to move as if they were glued to the floor. She didn't want this, she didn't want to be stuck with a man whom she knew she would never love. Eyes that could only stare at the floor found their way to her father. He had a wide smile on his face, his blue gray eyes glistening with tears of joy. She knew this was a moment he had waited for since she was a little girl. Holding her arm in his—and finally nudging her to proceed forward—they walked down the aisle.

The classic _Here Comes the Bride_ spread through the room, touched every shoulder and wide grin. Accompanying the classic tune was the rumble of people that rose to their feet. All eyes were suddenly on her and she was scared shitless.

Callie avoided what stood at the end of the aisle. She couldn't bare to look at what her future held, what her life would become once 'I dos" were said while a ring slipped on a shaky finger.

"Smile, mija," her father whispered in her ear. Slowly but surely, a forced smile adorned her face. This was really happening…

A squeak echoed in the cathedral and Callie languidly turned her head to find the noise. It seemed that she was the only one who heard, her attention now entirely on the duo who seemed pre occupied in failing miserably to blend in to the crowd. The woman, who she immediately recognized as the teacher of her daughter, was trying her best to shush the man beside her. Blue eyes scrutinized the man and she mumbled something before turning and mimicking everyone else around her.

A true and sincere smile replaced the facade that had previously took over Callie. She was instantly enamored by deep dimples and gloss stained lips that screamed sunshine and rainbows. The stain glass windows opened up to let in the rays of light the sun had graced them with. Much like Callie in this very moment, the sun seemed to focus all of its energy on Arizona.

Blonde hair sparkled and Callie thought her face would split in half from the smile on her face.

Callie nearly tripped over her feet, her father quick to catch and steady her. "Sorry," she mumbled.

When she looked over again she had already surpassed the row she longed to see. The smile on her face faltered, but she tried her best to keep it and returned her gaze to to flower covered aisle. No matter who her father passed her to, no matter what the priest said—everything was a blur, out of focus and the only thing in the foreground was _her._

It was the next words uttered by the man in between her and Mark that pulled her from her fantastical thoughts. "You may now kiss the bride,"

She held her tongue and ignored the burning in her heart when she gently kissed the man in front of her. Callie's palm were sweaty and trembling, and she let out a long and slow breath when she faced the sea of people. Everyone had smiles, her daughter bouncing on her feet throwing the rest of the flowers in her tiny basket into the air.

Callie soon found herself at reception, greeting friends and family members with some tired cheer. Aunts hugged her and praised her dress, uncles took her hand to spin her around. Her hand occasionally found Mark's and each time she felt more and more drained. She was exhausted of putting up a front, her hands making their way to her dress to smooth it over and over while simultaneously wiping the nerves away.

The laughter and cheer around her made this living nightmare even worse.

"Torres, you okay?"

Her best friend—now husband—gave her a hug and asked the question with concern. When they pulled apart, she gave him a knowing look and adjusted her veil. "Yes."

He tilted his head to the side. "I know this is hard for you but…" he took a step back and directed her to look at their daughter was talking Arizona's head off. "She's why you're doing this. For her future." he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Seeing her daughter laugh and enjoy life only made her feel worse. She loved her daughter more than anything, she'd do _anything_ for her and, getting married to Mark so that they wouldn't be hanging on by a thread for the rest of their life was one of those things.

Living a lie, not being able to be her true self…That was the hard part. "I have to use the bathroom." she raced for the restroom and knelt on the ground—at this point, not caring remotely what would happen to her dress—and let all the contents from the morning release. She heaved and panted and sniffled.

Getting up, she dragged her poofy dress across the tiled floor and looked at herself in the mirror. Unstable hands turned on the faucet before she gripped the pearly white sink; her ring shone under the fluorescent lights and it seemed that her stomach still needed to release it's thoughts on what she was doing.

Holding her breath, she ran her hand under the water and tried to get the ring off. She needed to feel free, free of this symbolic ball and chain, free to just imagine if only for a minute that everything that happened today was a horrific figment of her imagination.

"I can't get it off," her voice shook. "I can't get it _off!_ " she rubbed and turned and rubbed and turned with her goal seemingly nowhere in sight.

The door opened and someone walked in, but the racing thoughts and task at hand was more important than anything else in this moment. "Whoah, whoah." she felt hands around her arms to pull her away from the rushing—now boiling hot—water.

Callie looked up in the mirror, a few tears streaming down her face but, thanks to her stylist's prodigious talent, no smear of mistake was anywhere in sight. Her lips were still a perfect shade of red, eyes—despite the glistening provided by tears—had eye liner perfectly applied. She looked perfect.

Approaching the situation like she would a frightened child, Arizona gently placed her hands on trembling shoulders and turned her around. "What are you doing? What's wrong?" Arizona observed the woman in front of her. She was usually immaculately composed and carried herself with upmost confidence. It was something she never thought she'd see from the woman, especially on her wedding day.

"Nothing." her voice cracked. Callie gulped. "Nothing is wrong." she attempted to make herself sound stronger and, judging by the look on Arizona's face, she knew she failed.

Arizona's heart dropped at the picture in front of her. It hurt her to see others cry, particularly very pretty women. She wiped a few of the tears away and ducked her head so that Callie would make eye contact. "Hey, everything is going to be okay."

The fire between them erupted, each touch electric and shock filled. Callie struggled to stand, the way Arizona carefully handled her and spoke with such ease. It actually made breathing easier and calmed her down. "I was never married, but I can only imagine how overwhelming this must be." both hands now cradled Callie's face and Callie went along with it. The blonde had no idea…

Callie reached behind her for a few cheap napkins and dabbed at her eyes and nose. "Thank you." she breathed out. Fingers still fumbled with the ring on her finger and it took everything in her not to let the waterworks erupt again.

"Anytime, Mrs. Torres."

Callie chuckled at the updated formality and, before she could speak, Arizona took her hand. "Come on, we have a party to get to." she said softly. "It's your wedding day," Arizona internally winced. She had to admit the jealous, green eyed monster was shouting from the rooftops in her thoughts at the statement. "You have so much to be happy about."

She studied the woman in front of her, wanting nothing more than to hold her in her arms until everything was better. But, knowing that wasn't her place and a dirty bathroom of all places was the last venue comforting a pretty girl should happen, she settled for a light hug.

"Thank you." Callie said again.

Arizona ushered her out of the room, and soon they were all sitting at reserved tables—Sofia begging to sit next to Arizona, her new favorite person in the whooooole world—toasts had began.

Much to Arizona's surprise, Sofia had jumped in her lap. She had become quite bored with the adults who were still talking about things she had the slightest idea about. "We're in a tent."

Arizona laughed. "Yes we are."

"Does that mean we're camping?"

A brow rose. "Not really, sweetie."

"We're in a forest—"

"A park." Arizona interrupted.

"And there's food and bugs." Sofia said just as a stray fly buzzed by, as if appearing just to prove her point.

Arizona had to admit the tiny human had a point. "You're right. But, we're not camping." she held the little girl close to her and whipped her head when the first official toast started.

Jackson Avery, Mark's best man and long time business partner spoke on adventures they had gone through together and how lucky he was to score someone like Callie. Addison went next, doting on how beautiful everything was and how grateful she was to be Callie's best friend. Laughs were made and memories were shared. Drinks were nursed and Sofia even made a cameo to tell her parents how much she loved them.

During this, Callie's eyes found Arizona for the third time that evening. She waved, fingers lingering in the air, and her gaze lingered on Arizona. Arizona grinned, those impossibly deep dimples showing again causing the butterflies in Callie's stomach to awaken from their short slumber. Everything else seemed muted, all her attention and focus on Arizona, Arizona on her, as if they were the only two people in the crowded room.

Arizona looked away and downed the rest of her glass of champagne. It burned down her throat, mouth twitching as the alcohol lingered on her lips. She was screwed and she knew it. "I need to use the bathroom," she mumbled as she rushed passed her brother.

"You just used the bathroom."

She proceeded to her destination and ignored him. She needed air, needed to escape this environment filled with lovey-dovey words reminded her of what her life lacked. It also wasn't very entertaining to see a woman she quickly found herself increasingly lusting after sit across the room holding someone else's hand.

She knew her thoughts were irrational and that being upset over a woman she barely knew was ridiculous, but every she looked at her and every time they were near each other, all rationale vanished. Splashing water on her face to hopefully calm her rising libido, Arizona exited the restroom and found everyone back to partying it up.

Soon, the festivities were coming to an end; Tim had someone acquired numerous numbers from women—unfortunately one of them being her co-worker Teddy Altman—and Arizona felt it was time for her to leave before he ended up abandoning her for one of them.

She dragged her feet and left like scuffs on the wooden dance floor as she made her way to the bride and groom, her brother flagging her left side.

"Congratulations." Tim held out his hand to shake Mark's and acknowledged Callie with the nod of his head. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

Arizona squeezed her brother's side. "This is my brother, Tim." she beamed. "It was nice seeing you Callie." she held out her hand and Callie took it warmly. Sparks flew. "It really was beautiful," she said, voice as soft as the skin that touched hers. "I'll see you soon."

"See, you Miss Robbins."

" _Arizona,_ " she squeezed Callie's hand slightly harder to emphasize. "Bye, Callie." she winked.

After what felt like hours, Tim cleared his throat. "Again, lovely wedding." he wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and saluted the couple.

"Bye," Callie waved.

"Bye." Arizona yelped when her brother with no subtly stepped on her foot. "Ouch! Tim, what the hell?"

"Oh would you look at the time? We should check that out." he pulled her away from the dance floor. "Did you really just flirt with her in front of her _husband_?"

Arizona gawked at her brother, the sun setting just as they reached her car. "What? No!" she cringed when her brother slammed her door after helping her in the car. All she did was say good bye to a fellow adult and that was all.

Right?

Tim got in on the other side and buckled himself in. "You better watch yourself, Phoenix, before you get yourself in trouble."

Rolling her eyes to the point where she thought they'd fall out her head, Arizona pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

* * *

A/N: please review and tell me what y'all think! *wink wink*


End file.
